


Fireteam fuckups

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Complete, Festival of the Lost, Gen, Humor, The Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Misadventure of Rag tag fireteam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tower Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another small series im doing that has all of a my friends characters in it.

Ciro-4's fireteam was...Something, so to say. While it wasn’t uncommon to see Guardians of the same class flock together every once and a while. It was rare to see them stick together and form a fireteam, and her fireteam was made completely out of Titans.

When they weren’t doing endless Crucible matches, the team tended to wine down at the Tower. Though, it seemed to always end up with Mason and Payton harassing other Guardians, and by other guardians. It consisted of mainly of Jackson.

Mason, he was the main defender of the team. He held himself with straight shoulders and firm stances. A fire raging in his heart and soul as he fights. That’s how he acts out in the field, but out of combat. He was a jerk - a jerk with a heart of gold to put it nicely. Ciro still has yet understood why they still kept him around this long.

Jackson, she seemed more Warlock than Titan. It was the way she carried herself, how she channeled and called upon her light. She was also extremely light on her feet - agile. Her agility came in handy when it was time to get out of enemy range of fire. No reason she was made the fireteam leader. Even with all of that, she still managed to complain about everything.

Peyton, he was the one to just go in guns blazing with little to no regards for the plans. With laughter, that echoed across silent spaces. It didn’t come to a surprise if a mission went wrong, it was because of him. That still didn’t end his joy.

Ciro-4, she was just sorta there. She didn’t plan to join this team, she was more or less thrown in because of shenanigans. Her armor and weaponry were far below everyone else’s ranking. They would consider her the fist of the team. She manages to rarely ever use her guns, to ditching them all together to go with melee. The team was surprised on how she managed to make it this far. But there was no lie that she packs one hell of a shoulder charge.

Right now there were in the tower, Jackson was getting some engrams decoded by Rahool. Following a loud crash, one to almost shake the entire tower down to its core. A weak voice called out “Sorry!” and Jackson groaned, instantly recognizing who the voice was.

She thanked the Awoken and marched to where the crash came from, which was the North part of the Tower. Passing still shocked Guardians.

Once descending the third flight of stairs, it was easy to see that there was a bubble shield formed smacked dab in the middle.

A sigh passed her lips as she jogged down the last remaining steps. Able to see a clear look of who were in a Ward of Dawn. Peyton and Ciro stood there terrified. From the corner of her eye, it was clear that Even Executor Hideo looked mortified of what just happened.

The Human Titan resting hands on her hip and glared at the two. That kind of stare your parents give when they catch you doing something you weren’t supposed to.

“Care to tell me, why you created a bubble shield in the tower?” The Titan’s voice seething with a bottled up rage. Ready to spill out over the edges.

The Exo retreated like some frighten animal behindPeyton, using him as a shield from the other Titan’s rising rage.

Peyton gave a shaking breath to calm himself and get the situation under control. “Okay so Ciro and I might have been messing around and I might have accidentally created a bubble.."

The Bubble soon dissipated, Jackson took wide strides closer to the duo. Getting face to face with the other Guardian.

“Why am I not surprised that you caused this Peyton ” Venom laces around his name. She looked around at the frighted Exo, who gave a soft crackle of static - a squeak.

“Don’t think you are off the hook either, Ciro.” The Exo Titan rapidly nodding, understanding the threat.

“And where is Mason?” Before the two could respond, they heard a loud yell and the sound of someone falling.

Mason’s Ghost appeared to the side of them, moments later Mason’s body materialized.

“Hey, guys, what’s up!” He said with a smile on his face.

All Jackson could manage was to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

“How have we not been ban from this place already?”


	2. That's not how you walk on a bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason fucks up.

Mason and Ciro were alone this time. Jackson was still fast asleep on the ship and no one had any clue where Peyton went off to. But that wasn’t unusual for him. Most of the guesses were that he was off on Venus somewhere and trapped in between a cave and a wave of Vex.

With the Taken showing up in the solar system. Cayde and the other Vanguards needed help and finding any possible way to defeat them and take down Oryx. The two aren’t really sure on why Cayde asked them for help.

He needed to get a stealth drive if they were going to be getting onto the Dreadnaught .

Mason's ghost had just finished up re-routing the power to the bridge. Ciro waited at the base, keeping a lookout. Fingers ghosting over the trigger of her hand cannon.

Just as the bridge had almost made it half way across. Mason yelled "First!" as he jumped down from the top of the platform. Landing on the bridge, making a break for it, charging across the unsteady metal.

All Ciro could do was watched in horror as the bridge started to give way.Mason had made it little over halfway across the bridge as a section of it broke off and collapsed underneath him. Mason going along with it. He had enough time to scream before his Ghost popped into view right next to the Exo Titan.

Mason's body showed up seconds later.

"Okay, not doing that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on real events of me and mason playing through the new story mission


	3. Buffaloman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaxx is a buffalo.

Today didn't go the way that they had planned. They tried their attempt at opening the Vault of Glasses doors, and they succeeded. For the most part.

The group doesn't want to think about how many times their ghost had to revive them because they couldn't get hold of a simple jumping puzzle. So they crawled out of the Vault in defeat with barely making a dent into it.

It hasn't struck midnight yet but Jackson and Peyton were already fast asleep, curled up in their respective bunk. Leaving Ciro and Mason the only ones awake.

All day one question just wouldn't leave Ciro's mind.

“Okay, but what is Shaxx? Like is he Human, Awoken, Exo, or something completely different?” Ciro asks out of the blue, sitting cross-legged on the top bunk, back pressed against the metal of the wall of the ship.

"He's actually secretly a buffalo," Mason replied as he starts peeling off his armor. Ciro-4 couldn't help but let out a loud crack of static meant to be a laugh. Covering her mouth quickly, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping teammates.

"I'm being serious here." The Exo said as she threw a pillow at Mason. Who has now changed from his Titan Armor and into shorts and a tanktop.

Mason laughed as the pillow hit him, picking it up and throwing it back to the Exo weakly, still managing to hurt as it makes contact with her face.

"So am I, have you seen him, that is the real reason he has a fur pelt on his armor."

She waved him off. Tucking her pillow back it into its place, laying down on her bunk. She stared up at the ceiling of the ship, purple optics tracing along the lines of the seams.

"Well if you want to know what I think, I think he's human." The Exo mused outloud.

"What, so do you Exo's have things for Humans?" There was a hint of smugness and flirting in his voice and all she does is give him a harsh glare from the corner of her eye.

"I'm gonna punch you." Ciro-4 threatened. Both they both knew that there was no real threat in the words.

"I'm gonna stab him." Came from muffled voice. Causing the Human and Exo Titan to freeze for a moment.

The mattress shifted as Ciro appeared over the each of her bunk, looking down to the one below her where Peyton was sleeping.

The younger Titan shifted restlessly in his sleep, muttering incoherent words underneath his breath. So it didn't take much to figure out who was the one who spoke.

Mason and Ciro looked back up to other, both letting out a muffled laugh,

They can try at the Raid again tomorrow.


	4. Old friends; New team mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Tower runs turn to a new member joining.

It was for the best if the team did a quick stop by the Tower before giving the Vault another shot. The other's had complained about how low on ammo, so Ciro informed (or more as well threatened) everyone to get as many crates of ammo synthesis they could get their hands on.

"I think I have some better armor in the Vault, I'll be just a second!" Ciro said as she walked down the steps down to the Vaults. She stopped abruptly when she noticed someone. They had Future war cult armor from head to toe. But the way the body was carried, the way the armor moved in a familiar way.

Her purple optics widenCiro knew exactly who he was.

"Wolf!" She called out as she rushed towards the Titan. He barely had enough time to turn around before Ciro-4 leaped up into the other's arms, holding him tightly and laughing. The other Titan laughed as well, Hearty and low. Squeezing her close to him

A few wondering eyes started but went back to whatever they were doing.

"So who's your friend," Jackson asked, her voice laced with humor and curiosity. 

It took a while for Ciro to stop laughing and loosen the grip on the FWC Titan. The rest of the team flocked around them. Peyton looks at the other with a screwed expression, eyebrows knitting together. 

"Peyton, Mason, Jackson! This is my best friend Wolf! He and I used to be on a team before well-" She trailed off, optics shifting to the side. 

The rest didn't ask questions.

"So this your team?" He asked eyeing at each member. "You like sticking to those of your class don't you." He raised a brow.

"Actually, it all happened by accident." She chuckled.

  
++

The team finished off their supply run, Ciro talked to Wolf half of the time. The team didn't say anything, they could see how much Wolf meant to the Exo Guardian.

Though, unfortunately, they had to leave if they wanted to get a good run of the Vault of Glass again. Ciro hugged Wolf tightly and he gave her a small pat on the head. Knowing they are going to meet again.

The team left and got on the ship.

Ciro-4 sat at one of the kitchen chairs, fiddling with the gun in her hands. She should have asked Banshee if he had any spares of this kind of model. She was so intent on what she was doing, she didn't even notice that Jackson sat down on the side opposite of her.

"Here let me help." The human titan reached over and grabbed the gun from Ciro's grasp. She fiddled with some things and was able to fix the problem hand canon.

"There you go," Jackson said as she handed back the gun to the Titan. The Exo hummed happily, as showing her thanks.

They sat in silents.

"So what can you tell me about Wolf?" Jackson asked. For some odd reason, Ciro knew this was going to be asked, at least by some team mate probably.

"Well like I mentioned before, he and I used to be on a fireteam, he doesn't know much about himself actually, but he had a wife before the collapse, I think her name was Carmella."

"Anything else?" Jackson stated she wanted to know more about him.

"Well, he is super stubborn, he's you scratch my back, I'll scratch your kind of person."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "He didn't seem that way towards you."

Ciro giggled. "That's the best part, he treats me like I'm his little sister."

"What's he like on the battlefield?"

The Exo Titan's eyes widened and shined brightly, a smile pasted on her face.

"He's a brute, able to mow down any wave of Fallen, Vex, or Cabal that come his way. Oh, and when he uses the Hammer of Sol. You don't want to get in his way."

The Human Titan grinned. Ciro saw the expression and raised a brow. Not sure what Jackson was thinking.

"How would you feel if he joined us for the Raid?" Ciro-4's face contorted from joy to just pure loving happiness. She nearly tackled Jackson as she leaped over the table to hug her. "Yes!" She nearly shrieked.

Peyton and Mason just looked questionably from the doorway of the kitchen. Wondering what the hell was going on here. Ciro finally let go of Jackson once she saw the two other teammates. She bounced happily in her chair.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Mason asked.

"Looks like we are getting someone else to help with the Raid," Jackson said casually.

Peyton groaned in annoyance.


	5. New Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it out of the Vault of Glass.

All of them were exhausted, hurting, and armor heavily damaged. They weren’t expecting the Darkness to be that thick. They barely made it out by the skin of their teeth.

Ciro-4 had to be carried on Wolf’s back from how badly damaged she was. Mason leaned himself against Peyton. The other’s arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady. And Jackson limped and cradled her dislocated arm.

When they all got to the Tower, a med team was on standby. Getting their call as soon as the fireteam got to orbit - out of the Vault.

Wolf gingerly laid Ciro down on a stretcher and was pushed along, Mason sitting upon the next one. Leaving Wolf, Peyton, and Jackson to walk their way down to sick bay. Able to move freely enough without the aid of others.

They have never been this heavily damaged. Sure dings and scratches every once and again. Always having their Ghost there to repair the damages. But the darkness was so thick and heavy. Draped over them like a weighted blanket, smothering them. It was a miracle that all of them had made it out alive.

No one likes going to sickbay, how the walls were always too white and how the smell bleach seemed to linger in the air. Making you wonder just how many Guardians have lost their lives here.

Ciro was pushed into a Critical care unit while the rest of them team was just placed into the normal units.

Jackson had her arm put back into place and had it in a sling, the Doctor told her to lay off the punches for a while til her light regenerated.

Peyton's chest was covered in bruises with the addition of a few broken ribs. But with the light, that will heal within a week.

Mason had to get some stitches for a busted lip. He also needs to get bits of Harpy metal and other shrapnel pulled out. Luckily none of them penetrating deep enough to cause any severe damages.

To his own surprise, Wolf got off easily. A couple of pulled wires and two frayed joints in his hand. Just like everything else, it will heal.

It’s nearly been five hours since they got here and still no word on Ciro’s condition. Everyone could feel shared amounts of worry across the team. Worried that her light has fleeted.

Her light was so weak, she could barely hold off the Vex on her own. If it wasn’t for Wolf’s Hammer of Sol. Most of them wouldn’t have made it out alive.

Wolf-37 paced around the room. Mason and Peyton were passed out in some of the chairs, leaning against each other. Jackson having to reassure Wolf that it’s going to be fine.

“I can’t lose her like I lost Carmella and Pry.” He mumbled under his breath.

For what seemed like an eternity later. One of the Doctors strolled out of the room. Jackson nudging both Peyton and Mason awake. Now all the eyes stared at the Doctor. He just smiled in return.

“She is fine, you can go talk to her now. She will be able to be released soon.”

He stepped out of the way as everyone got up and rushed into the room.

Ciro sat up on the bed, her Ghost laid on the stand next to her, it's green optic looked at the team.

Wolf was the first one to noticed the difference. The Exo Guardian's once bright purple eyes have changed into a dim yellow, and a nice black scorch mark scraped across her left eye, it looks almost similar to his own.

“Hey, guys!” She smiled. The team had fallen silent, which made the Exo cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Everything alright?” She said.

Wolf walked over to the other Exo and hugged her, Baring his faceplate into her shoulder. Ready to start sobbing if he was able to.

“I was so scared I lost you, kid.” His voice sounded so shaky as he gripped tighter onto her frame as if it was for dear life. Ciro winced slightly in pain, making Wolf lessen the grip.

“Hey Wolfy, I’m fine.” She wrapped her hands around him, patting his back.

The two stayed like that for a while until the other Exo Titan finally let go of the hug and left the room.

“So how are you feeling?” Jackson asked.

“Pretty good, my optics hurt like hell and a few joints are sore.” She shrugged.

“So can we leave now? I just want to sleep in my own bed and not in chairs.” Peyton wined.

“Well the Doctor did say she could be released soon, so I should go see about that,” Jackson replied as she walked out of the room. Not seeing that Wolf was outside, guessing he must have left. Yet that was something Ciro-4 mentioned he did since he never does well with emotions.

She finally found the doctor and talked to him. He said that it was perfectly found for the Guardian to leave, but to make sure she stays out of the battle for at least a couple weeks.

The whole team finally left the sickbay. Sure all of them had their injuries and new scars. But to them, each mark told a story. A story of how a dysfunctional team became a family and how this family survived the Vault of Glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Ciro's eye color change is based on how for some reason, when in non-combat areas, her eyes appear as yellow, but in the cut-scenes they are purple. @ bungie. explain!!


	6. I swear it was an accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton's done fucked up

“I swear it was an accident.” Peyton flinched, preparing himself to get hit by the fireteam leader.

Jackson didn’t move an inch, just stared up at the other Titan with disappointment in her eyes. Her body was firm and her hands balled into a fist, ready to hit. But soon relaxed as she took a deep breath.

“Peyton, how can crashing my ship into the moon be an accident?”

“The moon, it just came out of nowhere, it wasn’t my fault, it was-” He stumbled to think of something. “ It was Oryx! Probably put some black magic on it!” He was sweating, badly.

In every other situation, Jackson would have punched Peyton right into orbit. She was trying to work on her anger issues.

Her eyes were shut tight and were trying to take deep breaths. While she has distracted, Peyton tried walking away.

Then Mason entered the room.

“Hey, Peyton where are you going?” He said cheerfully.

Peyton just glared at him, ready to punch the ever living shit out of him.

Jackson's eyes shot open, so long for her to trying to keep cool.

She just ran towards Peyton and gave a storm fist right into his side, causing him to suck in air and double over. He could have sworn he felt a few ribs bend and possibly crack.

It was nearly impossible for him to breathe. Tears pooled up in the corner of his eyes. Mason just sorta stood there, switching glances between the teammate on the floor and Jackson.

“Um, need help?” He said to Peyton. Raising an eyebrow.

He can’t even reply just gave a horrible groan from the back of his throat.

Jackson still stood there, seething with anger.

Now it was time for Ciro-4 to walk in.

The Exo barely took a step into the room before turning on her heel and walking away. Maybe to get some help.

Peyton was soon transferred over to the sickbay. Turns out that he as a few bruised ribs. Jackson not once saying that she was sorry. Peyton wasn't surprised. 


	7. Hammers don't count as candy

What a better way to spend Halloween than fighting your friends in a free-for-all crucible match.

It was Peyton, Mason, Jackson, Ciro-4, and two hunters. One dressed all in dead orbit armor and one that looked like a cross of Vanguard gear and things you can pick up from an uncommon engram.

It was going alright if you can call it that. Ciro was stuck in the last place while Jackson and Peyton fought for first. She swore every time that Jackson was brought back, a small yell could be heard across the map.

 _“Heavy ammo inbound.”_ Shaxx’s voice boomed over all the gunfire.

The Exo Titan dashed towards the heavy ammo box. Punching Jackson down and getting that dead orbit hunter with a grenade while on her way. She could see the movement close in on her HUB as she drew near the box. Just as soon as she was about to grab it, the sound of a Hammer clang echoed throughout the arena.

“Come here and get some candy” An all too familiar voice called as a certain teammate jumped up and started throwing down his Hammer of Sol. Taking down Ciro, that Vanguard hunter, and Peyton.

Just as Mason’s super ran out he got shot in the head by a sniper.

While a face was hidden by the helmet, a wide grin spread on Jackson’s face.

The match soon ended after that. Peyton was still the one to win, no surprise. Ciro complained that they really need to stop picking her off since she is a young child with still so much to learn. Jackson complained for a whole other reason and that reason was Peyton. Mason just gleamed because he was able to make more bag of hammer jokes.

All and all it was a semi-decent Halloween.


	8. So This Is How We Die?

_So this is how we die. Isn’t it?_

_Who was the first to go? Wolf, no wait, Peyton. Or was it Mason? God, I don’t even know._

_Jackson? Where was her body? Probably torn and thrown to the front by the blast._

_I can’t even see where I am laying. I don’t even know if my optic lens is shattered or not._

_It hurts, god it hurts so badly. My leg was ripped off by a Taken Acolyte._

_Oh, dear Traveler how could we have been so foolish We are so stupid._

_We killed Crota so easily. But him, The Taken King. We underestimated him, so much. Oryx, while I can’t say anything out loud. I’m sorry._

_Don’t know what or why am apologizing. Maybe because we didn’t even give you the fight you were hoping for. From the Guardians that slew your son, we could barely give you anything._

_Can’t tell where my Ghost is, or my teammates. So I don’t even know if I’m around them. But I hope I am._

_You might kill a Guardian, but not the bonds._

_So to my team, to the Skavengers. Let us live strong, let our light go with a big bang._

 

Ciro smiled as she finished off telling her story. Starring at everyone’s faces.

Peyton was crying big fat tears, constantly wiping them away with the palm of his hand. Jackson looked very concerned on the story, and Mason?

“That is some bullshit!” He shouted, standing up quickly. “I can’t believe you let us die. I’m not letting some ‘Taken King’ kill me!”

Peyton hugged Mason and bared his head into the crook of his neck. “Mason, I don’t want to die!” He wailed.


	9. Festival of the Lost

The Festival of the Lost, a day to remember those that have passed away.

The Tower was decorated in colorful paper engram chains, the main plaza twinkled. The city people even manage to light an emblem on the Traveler.

Guardians and Vendors wore masks. Mason had Oryx, Jackson had Eris, Peyton had Crota and Ciro-4.

“Another Engram mask!” She yelled. Glaring down at the paper mâché mask.

“Hey, it’s not too bad.” Jackson resting a hand on the Exo's back. Trying to make her feel better.

“This is the third one, though.” The Exo Titan grumbled as they dismantled the mask. Placing the paper scraps somewhere.

"I’m Oryx, The Taken King,” Mason said in an obnoxious high pitched voice. Like every time he tried to impersonate the Hive God.

Ciro rolled her eyes than an idea struck her.

“Hey anyone here got a pen?” She fiddled to pull out the paper scraps again, holding them tightly in her grasp.

All of them shooked their head and she pouted.

“I’ll be right back then.” With that, the Exo Titan dashed for the North end of the Tower.

Once descending all of the stairs she took the sharp right turn into Eva Levante’s corner.

Eva smiled at the Titan as she approached, though it being covered by the Crota mask she wore.

“What can I do for you, Guardian?”

“Hello Eva, Do you have a pen I could borrow for a minute?”

“Yes, I do.” She turned around and picked up a pen that was resting on the small counter. Turning back to the Guardian and handing it over.

“Here you go.” Ciro took the pen from Eva and smiled at her.

“Thanks, Eva, I’ll return it soon!” The Guardian dashed off again and into the main plaza. Good thing to see that her team was still sitting on the steps leading to the Tower hanger.

She plopped down next to Peyton and started writing down a name on the paper scrap. The human Titan looked over and raised a brow.

“So what exactly are you doing?” Peyton asked. The name Pry was written down on the paper scrap.

“It’s a way I wanted to remember someone who I lost long ago. So I’m going to write her name and a message down on the paper and then toss it over the railing.”

The Titan got up again and headed over to the railing, tossing the paper off, watch it slowly float out of her sight.

On the Paper it wrote: _“Pry; A Hunter who found her way back to the Traveler."_


	10. Chapter 10

You wouldn't count Wolf as an official member of the Skavengers.

He was just someone who tagged along whenever he felt like it. Whether it was a few days or a few weeks even. Only then to disappear for months on end. No one complained about it, they knew that he had his own stuff to tackle with.

But they always had a makeshift bunk ready for him whenever he decided to stay.

Sure that the Exo Titan has said a total of five things to each member that wasn’t Ciro. He had a shell around him, one that was hard to crack open. It seems that he purposely kept his distance.

Wolf-37 doesn’t like getting close to people. Since he has suffered from his share of losses. He doesn't want to bug anyone else with all of his emotional baggage.

Ciro was currently trying to knock off all of the moon rocks and dust that has collected in his joints.  
“And then Mason proceeded to Fist of havoc off the edge of the cliff.”

Wolf let out a hearty laugh, one from deep inside his chest. The white’s of his bio-lights flickering. The Female Guardian could feel herself smile. She missed times like these. Getting to see Wolf like this.

“You know, It reminds me the time when Pry swung too fast when she was in Arc-blade?" "causing her to go right over the edge.”

It was Ciro’s time to laugh. But it seemed more like a howl. Dropping the screwdriver and held her sides as her body shook.

“Oh god, how could I forget! I pretty much screamed when I saw her go over!”

The female Exo allowed herself to be taken back by nostalgia. Back to days when she was just a newly risen Guardian. Who pretty much had zero skill to her name.

Then she met Pry, and later on, Wolf.

She would give a lot to go back to those days. When things just seemed to be simpler. When it was just three Guardian's fighting the Hive and Fallen. No weird Taken King bullshit.

But she would give more to have the Hunter back.

Wolf could see the look on her face and knew.

“You still miss her, don’t you.” Wolf’s voice brought her back to the current moment. Ciro-4 finally let go of her waist and let her hands settle on the table. Metallic digits rubbed at her wrist. Her optics casting to her hands. Trying to do anything to keep calm.

The Titan just nodded, feeling her throat close up.

“I miss her too you know.” Wolf continued to talk. “You still have it, don’t you?” He asked and Ciro nodded again.

Ciro scooted her chair back, rising from the table and headed out of the room. Wolf followed quietly behind her.

The two of them headed off to the sleeping quarters. Which in itself was small and bare. Two sets of bunk sat on either side of the small area. The mattress was durable enough, but they sunk from age and use.

The female Titan made her way over to the right side of the room. Kneeling down and reached underneath the bottom bunk. Her hands running along the base until it made contact with something. Ciro grabbed it and pulled out a small wooden box.

Everyone on this ship had one, it was just a thing to keep smaller memorabilia that they couldn’t, or didn’t exactly want to place into the vaults.

The Exo sat on the bed, placing the box on her lap. Wolf rested himself next to her. Ciro opened the metal clasps on the latch and opened up the box.

Many things were scattered within the case. Paper scraps, a goblin's eye, even tattered armor from what looks like Cabal.

But there was one item that stood out from the rest. It was a deep red cloth, with three white lines going across it.

It was New Monarchy, definitely.

Ciro grabbed the cloth, gently pulling it out of the box, trying not to disturb other things items, keeping them spill over the edge.  
She set the box off to the side, now having the cloth resting on her lap. The fabric looked new and fresh. Doesn’t even looks like it's seen a day out in the field.

Shaky hands began to unfold the cloth. With so much carefulness, almost as if this was glass and any wrong move would cause it to shatter.

As more and more of the fabric was pulled away. Ciro’s hands gripped tighter onto it. Wolf rested his hand on her shoulder.

Once the cloth was finally all unfolded, two things rested in the middle. The first item was a knife. Its blade was long and rusted. The handle was wrapped in white tape.

The second item was a ghost, well whatever remained of it. Its shell was severely damaged, long thick cracks ran across the frame, and its optic was shattered.

The two Exo’s looked at the Ghost, both well knowing how those cracks got there, and what happened to its Guardian.

Time slugged on and it felt like ages have passed by them before Wolf lets go of the other Exo’s shoulder and gets up off the bunk.

“Look, Ciro, this was a bad Idea, I should have not-”

“Wolf it’s fine.” The Titan cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. Pale yellow optics look up finally and connect with scarlet ones.

“It's been a while since I’ve really looked at this anyway.” Her gaze shifts back down to the containments on her lap. Starting to fold the cloth back up and slip it into the box.

Wolf just stood there silently, not really sure what to even say. So keeping his mouth shut seemed like the best option right now.

Re-clasping the latch, the Titan got up off the bunk. Stretching out her arms and cracking her back.

“Hey Ciro, how about you and I take a race across the Cosmodrome.” Wolf nudging his elbow to her side, giving a sly wink. Which got him a playful push back.

“Sounds fine with me. Hey, maybe I can even show you sparrow jousting!”

Wolf laughs and rolled his optics.


	11. Wolf-37

Mars, he called that home. It’s where he was revived. He doesn’t remember what he was doing there before the collapse, but he remembers seeing the dark consume him. Able to remember vividly for the feeling it seeping into his joints and it completely enveloping him.

He has few memories before then. He remembers a woman though. her hair was pitch black. Her voice was rough but it had so much history and knowledge to it. He convinced himself that the entire galaxy could be seen in her eyes,

This was his wife. Carmella Müller. _(Was that his last name? What even was his real name?)_

Wolf wonders if she was revived too, was she a guardian, was she even out there? He has debated so many times of asking the Vanguard for their guardian data list and asking if the name Carmella was on it. But he dredges having to hear that there are no traces of it.

What if she is going by a different name now? What if she doesn’t remember them ever being together, what if she doesn’t remember having a husband.

So many what if’s rattled in his processor. It was making him feel dizzy and ill.

Wolf takes a shaky breath and inhales as much air as his tank can hold. Holding it for a moment before exhaling.

He rubs his optics, he was tired. He hasn’t recharged in a week and it was affecting his thought processes, making him anxious and paranoid.

‘Just one more lap around Mars, then I'll go back to the ship for rest’. He thinks. Summoning his sparrow and getting on top of it. Pushing the throttle heading towards the Eos Chambers. Trying not to think of anything.


	12. Ciro-4

She remembers a lab, and a child - a young girl, no older than 10. Her hair was blonde and done up in pigtails, she also wore a bright orange sundress.

She’s never remember seeing anything outside the lab, she was confound to it.

But the little girl was always the focus of her memories. That and an older man, Hair a salt and pepper gray. Long and tied back in a ponytail.

She doesn't know these people's names. Or why she was with them. She could never see their faces, it's almost as if they were blacked out.

“Ghost?” She speaks, her optics shot open. Why does her voice sound like this, this was not her voice, this was someone else's.

She wants to scream out something. She hears the loud buzzing of alarms, she see’s red and only red. She isn’t on the ship. She’s in the lab. Something happened.

System failure. Something broke in - broke out. Smoke so much smoke. She can’t smell anything, she doesn’t know if its toxic or not.

Bodies, so many bodies. Laying lifeless. She’s holding back sobs.

She sees the little girl among the bodies. Her hair still done up in the pigtails.

Optics dim, she goes unconscious.


	13. Mason

Mason rubbed at his right arm, trying to ignore the scorching burn marks that ran along it. They started at his wrists and trailed up the top side of his arm, ended slightly above the elbow.

It started off as a dull pain at first, nothing serious, he just convinced he slept on it funny. Yet, as months went by, the pain got more and more severe. To the point where he was in so much agony it landed him right in the sick bay. 

Later it was revealed that this is a rare case of the aftermath of a titan going and mastering solar energy. Even if it isn’t their main subclass. All that untamed light still flows through them. Their bodies don't know what to do with it, so it leaves burn marks. Sometimes on the arms, but it could be anywhere.

Unfortunately, the burn marks are forever etched into his skin. No amount of being revived will fix it.

Yet, the purple titan doesn’t think negatively of the marks. Slowly, he's starting to appreciate them. Try to see them as something else as an ugly reminder on his body. He might even start to think they're cool. It gives him character.

Plus, chicks dig scars, right?

 


	14. Peyton

Venus, The Ishtar Sinks.

Books, so many fucking books. Why the fuck did it have to book? The Pre-golden age material was almost impossible to read. Why the hell did Peyton get sent to look at these archives in the first place?

Oh right, that’s right. It was his debt to Master Rahool after hitting him square in the jaw with a soccer ball last month. The Cryptarch asked him to go and see if he can find him more material from the pre-golden age.

It was almost impressive that any of this survived the collapse, even with the harsh weather here and the Fallen. All of the material was still intact, for the most part.The paper was worn and half the ink has faded beyond being recognizable.

The Titan scanned the shelves as he haphazardly tries to read one of the old report papers he'd found.

Though these looked different, these looked like they were taking during the golden age. Why were they're a mix of both pre and during golden age papers here?

**_[Log Date 6/6/20XX]_ **

**_Dr. Hank ████_ **

**_Experiment C.R.O.W is going according to plan, they are responsive to everything we ask them. They completely understand who and what they are, who they were before, but we are unsure of what else they have. We are very tempted to go along with a memory wipe. Though ██████ is very much against this._ **

**_Perhaps I’ll bring this up with Scarlet - See if she will agree to go along with it._ **

Peyton had no idea what the C.R.O.W thing was and couldn’t find anything more on the subject. Though it seemed that this Dr. Hank had a lot of research. Finding a massive envelope containing different experiments he oversaw and conducted on.

Maybe these were enough to satisfy that wrinkly blue bastard.


	15. Jackson

**TYPE: Ghost Shell Recording**

**DESCRIPTION: Conversation**

**LOCATION: Unknown**

**//RECORDING AVAILABLE//**

**//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS//**

_[silence]_

_[silence]_

**[Jackson]** So are you going to say something, or just gonna stand there and look creepy?

_[heavy sigh]_

**[???]** Okay I’ll talk, just what do you want?

 **[Jackson]** For starters, what is the plan?  Because I rather go in with an idea what to do instead of just winging it.

_[silence]_

**[???]** Go in, have your Ghost scan the computers for anything revolving around the keyphrase ‘Bronze Gold’, clear out anything that comes at you, and bring the data back to me.

 **[Jackson]** Rose look-

 **[Rose]** We don’t have any other choice, do you want your paycheck or not?

_[silence]_

_[silence]_

**[Jackson]**  Fine, but if I find out this is a trap. I’m not gonna be a happy camper.

 **[Jackson]** And you are gonna be one dead Hunter.


	16. End

Ciro had a feeling this day would come, where the team would crumble before them.

She felt like it all started once Oryx had been slain. It seemed like after that. Everyone started to lose interest.

Then Peyton left for his 5-month mission for the Vanguard. He was only home for a few days before being sent out again on another mission, this time not verifying where he had gone or how long he will be gone.

So later and later, the team was never around. Leaving Ciro completely alone on the massive ship.

While occasionally Wolf would drop by. Having to comfort the other Exo after finding her curled on the floor of the kitchen, bubbles of static erupting from her mouth to counter sobs.

The other Titan would comfort her until she was in better shape. But even he didn't stay around long afterward.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to take a break. I mean, they all deserve it. The last 2 years have been quite eventful.

Ciro's original plan was to wait for everyone to come home and talk about that idea. But it got later and later and there was still little word from anyone. Sometimes she would receive messages and calls from all the teammates to show that they were in fact, still alive.

It just wasn't enough for her. She needed physical confirmation from them

So in a rash decision. The Exo Titan grabbed all of her belongings and left the ship. Not saying a single word to the rest of the crew about it, not even to Wolf. If the team really cared for her, they would come find her, try to bring her back.

It has been awhile since she's been on her own. Maybe the change of scenery would be nice?

So as she looks out at space, her ship floating not too far from Earth's orbit. The Titan already feels guilty for her actions, feeling sick to her non-existence stomach. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe she should go apologize?

But she doesn't move from her seat. She can't bring herself to do it.

Not yet, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the end of the series? I mean the real life Skavengers barely play destiny anymore so I don't see any reason in continuing this.
> 
> //this is also counting as a vent fic because my bpd has been making me split on them more than normal //


End file.
